Blank Space
by TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: *Modern AU* Kelsey Banman has a choice to make. She can either go with her mother, travel the world, while homeschooling. Or she can live with her uncle Bilbo, and finish her last two yesrs of school. As she chooses to live with Bilbo, she has no idea that her choice will lead to two of the best things to ever happen to her. Rated M to be safe! Thorin X Bilbo, Fili X OC Kili
1. chapter 1

Kelsey Banman was in her final two years of high school, when she got the news that her mother, and recently divorced, had found a job overseas.

This left Kelsey with one of two options. She could either go with her mother and be homeschooled while on the road, or she could go and live with her uncle, who wasn't really her uncle.

Given the two options, and after thinking them over with heavy consideration, Kelsey chose to pack her bags and all her belongings, say goodbye to her mother, and move across the country to live with her uncle.

It wasn't as if she was upset by leaving home and living with her uncle, because she was rather excited.

Her uncle, Bilbo Baggins, was a family friend from years back. He was one who grew up with her mother and they were the best of friends. When Kelsey was born, bilbo was not only there for the birth, but was also named honorary uncle and guardian.

As Kelsey grew up, without her father ever coming by, Kelsey grew to know Bilbo as more of a father than anyone. She came to him for advice and counsel, help and support. She went to him when she was scared and needed a shoulder to cry on.

She loved her mother and loved going to her mother for help, but her uncle bilbo had a special and unique take on the things she needed help with. The kind of things she couldn't go to her mother for.

Like the first time she had sex, or the first time she got drunk and needed help with the hangover. Everything she needed, she could turn to bilbo for. And in return, Bilbo talked to her about as many things as he could, as long as it didn't cross the line.

"Kelsey! We need to go! Your uncle will be waiting for you on the other side of the country and if you don't hurry, the ice age will come before you!" Kelsey grinned and grabbed the last of her bags and threw it over her shoulder before gunning down the stairs, two steps at a time.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were rather excited to live with your uncle." She rolled her eyes and blew her bangs out of her face.

"I'll miss you mom, but between living with uncle bilbo and homeschooling, I'll take living with him. Besides, he said he has a new boyfriend and I am not missing the opportunity to give him a hard time." Kelsey beamed up at her mother and bat her eyelashes.

"Within reason, Kels. Don't go too far." Kelsey stood aside and let her mother walk out their front door and the she turned and looked into the house that she grew up in.

It was a bittersweet moment, leaving her home and her mother, but she deserved this opportunity. She deserved the chance to be happy, and hopefully find a good man.

It has been too long since her mother went out on a date and Kelsey knew she needed to. It wasn't as if she never tried, because Kelsey's mom was a babe, but she didn't have luck.

It seemed like every man she went out with either mistreated her, or got uncomfortable when they found out she had a daughter in her teens.

And before that, before she was a teen, Kelsey's mother was too preoccupied with raising her and having a career to date. Or so she said.

"Kels! Come on! I wasn't joking about the ice age coming before you!" Kelsey bit her lip and pressed her hand to her lips and then pressed her hand to the doorframe of the house.

"Just saying goodbye." Kelsey took a deep breathe and then turned on her heel, and after shutting the door behind her, ran towards the car.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kelsey's plane landed on the airport, and she could take off her seatbelt, she flung it aside and stood up. She couldn't wait to get off the plane and see her uncle again. It had been way too long since she had seen the curly haired, properly mannered man, and she missed him.

"How long does it take to get off a plane?" Kelsey grit her teeth and mumbled under her breath as she grabbed her own carry on. She just wanted to get off the plane and get into the terminal and see her uncle.

"Come on!" Finally, after what seemed like forever to her, the plane started clearing as she stepped out into the aisle. She couldn't keep the grin off her face, and forced herself to walk slowly and not bowl past the people in front of her.

"Move. Move. Move. Move." Even as the people in front of her walked, and kept up a good pace, and felt irritated. Why couldn't they move faster?

"Hope you enjoyed your flight!" Kelsey gave one of the stewardesses a small, tight smile. She stepped away from the runway leading to the plane and looked around the waiting area for her uncle.

"I don't..." Her eyes moved back and forth before landing on a familiar head of curls sitting in the waiting area.

Kelsey gripped her carry on tightly in her right hand, and all but ran towards her uncle. Halfway there, her bag dropped as she jogged the rest of the way. She threw her arms around him and squeezed, squeaking loudly in his ear.

"Kels! How are you?" His arms wrapped around her and he spun her once before setting her down. When her feet met the floor again, she pulled back and grinned up at him.

"I missed you, uncle Bilbo! It's been way too long!" She couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face.

She absolutely loved her uncle, who wasn't really her uncle, and was incredibly relieved that he said she could live with him. It would definitely be a better alternative than homeschooling and living out of hotel rooms.

"I'll go grab your bag that you dropped. And we can talk." Kelsey rocked back and forth on her heels as her uncle picked up her bag and threw it over his left shoulder.

"I missed you!" Kelsey gave him another hug, this one lighter and shorter.

"I missed you too, beautiful girl. Tell me how school has been." Kelsey grinned and walked along side her uncle until they met the luggage carousel.

"Uh uh. Not happening. I want to hear about your new boyfriend first. My mother said you had a new one and that he was a total babe. So..." She placed her hands on her hips and looked her uncle straight on.

"Spill the beans about him." She kept her eyes on the carousel as she looked for her luggage, but that didn't mean the conversation was over.

"Your mother shares far too much with you." Kelsey looked st her uncle from the corner of her eyes and gave him a saucy look. Even if her mother hadn't have told her, she would've found out eventually.

"You would've told me sooner or later uncle." Kelsey spotted her luggage and she reached out and pulled it off the carousel and placed beside her.

"You're right." Kelsey pulled the handle up on her suitcase and titled it, until the wheels were touching the ground.

"I'll tell you about him on the drive back to my place." Kelsey grinned and followed her uncle. She couldn't wait to hear about this new boyfriend, and meet him.

If he was really as hot as her mother made him sound, Kelsey would definitely be asking if he had any single family members.

"You can start now." Even though she asked, her uncle ignored her and kept walking.

Kelsey still kept the smile on her face as she followed him. He may not have told her much, but from the way his ears turned pink and the way he looked flushed, she knew he must have had a good one.

"This is it Kels." She stopped in front of her uncles vehicle and waited until the trunk of his small SUV was opened. She lifted her luggage into the back and then scrambled for the front seat.

"Okay now tell me about him." She hadn't even had her seatbelt on when she asked.

"Just wait, Kels!" She couldn't help but be impatient. She wanted to hear about her uncles new man and she wanted to hear about him now.

The last boyfriend her uncle had, was basically a troll. He was rude, and arrogant and treated her uncle like he was a piece of meat rather than a person.

"Uncle! Please just tell me!" She heard her uncle chuckle beside her, much to her annoyance.

"Fine. I'll tell you if you quit being annoying." She grinned and crossed her arms over her chest and looked st her uncle expectantly.

"His name is Thorin. And he is one of the most attractive men I have every met." She couldn't stop the small squeal from leaving her mouth.

"What's he look like?" Instead of answering, he passed her his phone.

Kelsey pressed the power button as a picture of the two of them came to the screen. She felt her hand gripping the phone tightly as another shit eating grin was placed on her face.

"That's him? Damn! He is so hot! Where the hell did you meet him and does he have any single relatives? I mean..." Kelsey whistled as he looked over the dark haired man on the screen.

"Look at his eyes! Damn, uncle! You did good!" Kelsey looked over the man on the screen.

He had short dark hair, beautiful blue eyes and a strong and straight jaw. His lips were a thin but it suited him very well. From what she could tell, he was slightly taller than her uncle, but much broader.

"Thank you Kelsey." She turned her head and bit her lip, finding this whole interaction too cute. The way her uncle's face would get red and flush, and the way he would lick his lips as she spoke.

"You love him?" This time, her uncle gave her a look and reached for his phone.

"We just met each other Kelsey. We've only been on a handful of dates." That didn't mean anything. She could easily tell he had strong feelings for Thorin, and if he wasn't in love yet, he would be soon.

"Have you slept with him?" The moment her words left her mouth, she heard a shrill shriek from her uncle. His head snapped towards her and he stared at her, his eye twitching.

"Kelsey Banman! That is not s question you need to be asking!" She waited until her uncle had turned away and focused back on the road before she erupted in giggles.

"The look on your face uncle! It gives you away!" Kelsey loved the relationship she had with her uncle.

She could talk to him about anything and have no fear of judgement. And she hoped he felt the same way about her. She wanted to hear everything he was willing to tell about his new relationship because it mattered so much to her. She wanted he runcle to be happy, and she wanted to celebrate in his happiness.

* * *

Thanks for reading this story!

Thanks to the followers;

Thilbo4Ever

Arianna Le Fay


End file.
